


Goodnight

by KimberlyGB



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyGB/pseuds/KimberlyGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Self-Insert Week thing that happened in May 2016, self-insert fanfiction about 1st kiss story <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

“What time is it?” Raph said, looking up from the comic, suddenly noticing how much time he had spent in her room.  
Though it wasn’t his fault, the room would always give him a stupid sense of safety and comfort for months. It was just as normal as a teenager’s room, just like his and his brothers’, actually, it looked like a mix of all their rooms; superheroes posters all around like Mikey’s room, a bunch of books like Donnie’s, and a mix of organization between his and Leo’s, not so organized but also not a mess, it made him feel like he was home, that saying, without his brothers there to get on his nerves.

“Mm?” Kim hummed, still looking at the computer’s screen, the question registering on her mind, “oh, it’s, uh, eleven, I think,” she said, briefly checking the computer’s clock and back at him, with a questioning look.

They were on her bed, Raph sitting closer to the bed’s head, her pillows behind his shell and Kim sitting on the edge that’d met with the wall, her back resting there. Their feet brushing against each other’s, sometimes subconsciously caressing the other’s feet or just playful kicking, the closest of touch they’d have aside from some hand brushes or resting hands on shoulders.

“Shit,” he breathed, putting down the Batman comic she had let him borrow and starting to get off from the head of the bed.  
Maybe it wasn’t the room. Spending time with someone different from his brothers or Casey was something the sai-wielder never considered, especially a random human that could actually understand all the bullshit life would give him. And he didn’t need to think twice to decide talking to the girl was so much better than staying on the streets and look for some Purple Dragons to beat.  
Heck, he would be damned, the reason all this started was because of the Purple Dragons, he just couldn’t believe he fell into a kinda damsel in distress story now.

“What’s it?” The curly-haired girl followed with her head as the turtle started to leave the bed.  
The hothead would spend hours with her until he decided it was too late or tried to convince her to sleep while she would stubbornly prove him she ‘wasn’t tired and could still talk to him just fine’. Sometimes they would run out of topics, but didn’t mean the silence was awkward either, Raphael would read the pages of his-not-so-his comic, and Kimberly would scroll through the YouTube for cat videos, all while enjoying each other’s presence. Raph didn’t usually check the hours, and this time was particularly early for him to leave.

“I promised the guys I’d be back by now so we could go on patrol,” the emerald green turtle explained, standing up and getting his sais dropped on the floor that he had cautiously taken off when climbing on her bed.

“Ah,” Kim watched him pick up his weapons, before a fact just had hit her, “oh!” She startled, a smirk making its way up at the fact “so _that’s_ why you came earlier here today?” She leaned in, smoothly putting her legs off the bed so they would hang out, “wanted to make sure you would spend the same amount of time with me,” she teased.  
The arrival of the hothead had surprised the girl when she looked at the window, though it was a good surprise, as she thought they would spend even more time together, not him leaving in a different hour, leaving her with a feeling that it was way too early. “Now I feel important,” she completed.

“What? No!” Raph stated, just so in the same moment, he realized he’d just said the stupidest thing possible. “Wait, no! I mean, not you, you’re, uh-,” fuck, “I meant the time, alright?! I didn’t come here to make sure I’d spend the same time with ya, I just came, ‘cause- ‘cause I wanted to!” He stuttered madly, angry at his own stupidity.

She laughed, both at his silliness and what he had just said, “Raph,” she said shaking her head, her grin just growing bigger, “it still means you came earlier to have more time here.”

The now fully geared up turtle huffed and looked away, fighting back the blush for being an idiot and also a horrible liar, “whatever, I’m gonna get late.”

Kimberly chuckled, getting up from the bed and walking towards the window to open it for the mutant. She looked at him, a smug smile forming on her face, “so this means I will get to see you and your brothers on the roofs?”  
  
The turtle chuckled, glad she got to break his own awkwardness. Shaking his head, he returned her the same smug smile she was holding, “nope, I’m gonna make sure the guys won’t pass by here so ya will get bored of waiting and will go sleep,” he said smugly as she opened the window for him.

Kim scoffed, “I can get in the roofs if I wanted to, y'know,” her grayish eyes giving him a bold look.

“Sure you do,” Raph snorted, golden eyes looking back at her as he got through the window from her room to the fire exit.

Kim let out a joyful huff, giving him a small smile, “see you tomorrow then.”

He smiled, yeah, tomorrow.

“Goodnight,” Raphael said absently before pulling Kim by the shoulder to a plant a chaste kiss on her lips, their noses bumping and he pulled away, eyes open wide.

Shit. 

He backed up, freaked out by what he just did and even more worried of her reaction. Fuck. “I- Kim, I didn’t-,” a billion thoughts were passing through his head in such a matter of seconds. He fucked up, badly. He couldn’t even look at her straight now, why the hell did he do that? “Sorry, I-I need to go,” he said turning away from her window, getting ready to climb the stairs leading to the roof.

She blinked, that was… She had no fucking idea of what was that. All she did then came out instinctively. “Raph!” Kim called out for him, one second before he escaped out of her reach and sight. He looked over his shoulder, guilty eyes and lips parted as he thought of some way to explain all this, but he never got the chance to think as the teen tugged back at his mask tails, pulling him back.

It was unexpected, but he didn’t resist, only turning to her when his shell hit the window’s ledge, “Kim, I already said I–,” he said angrily, but was cut off by her lips against his.  
He barely let any sound out, no muffled questions, nothing. Frozen by the action itself.

Her lips were warm, and Raphael slowly let go of the frozen state to put his hands on her shoulders, having actual no idea of what to do with them. Not that he was giving too much thought about it anyway, neither was Kimberly, that looked like she was hanging for dear life on his mask’s tails now. It was a definitely awkward kiss, their lips smashed together, and their noses squishing against each other. Maybe they would care about proper kisses if their minds weren’t so blank right now.  
A small change of angle by her part was everything that needed to restart their otherwise blank minds again. Raphael felt her moving and adjusted the position of his head as well, their mouths fitting perfectly now. He was kissing her back more fiercely, their both tense shoulders dropping as Kimberly’s concentrated brow turned into a calmer expression, their hands unconsciously moving as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands at her back.  
Didn’t mean they had remembered to breathe though.

They stayed like that for one full minute before breaking the kiss in order to get oxygen, barely backing off as they bumped their foreheads, resting against each other as they panted lightly. He dared to look up, eyes big and blushing madly as he looked at her face and he could swear he felt that weird feeling on his stomach all those corny couples talk about.  
She had her eyes closed and was blushing as well, blue eyes contrasting perfectly in the red skin when she opened them to stare back at him, a chuckle came, and she closed her eyes again, giggles giving place now. Kim felt herself getting redder and buried her face on his neck, breaking their skin contact to a new one she would never dare to do before. She started to giggle even harder.

Raph couldn’t be even more confused, feeling her hot breath hit on his neck was making thinking a particularly hard task. Though, her giggles were just making him smile in a pure, genuine feeling. “What?” He asked, a light-hearted tone on his low voice.

“This is so embarrassing,” Kim said laughing, “I sucked.”  
He could feel himself pulling her close, which he actually did, but to no avail when they were just the physically closest possible when there was a wall and a window between them.

He laughed back at her thought, “what, ya think I did any better?”  
Raphael couldn’t be cursing himself more for not even think of what he was doing with his mouth, letting it flow naturally and mostly awkwardly, especially because he couldn’t think of nothing except for the feeling of her lips on his.

She backed up, the smile still on her face. They looked at each other for some time before both turned their gaze away to the ground, unsure of what to do next, but still smiling.  
But when realization of all what had happened hit Raphael, his smile started to fade. What now? Would they get awkward around each other? Or he would have to be more nice like, like- wait, no, he couldn’t just compare himself to a boyfriend or, having a relationship at all, what happened tonight meant nothing, right?  
Who was he kidding.  
He was in love with her and was screaming inside.

“S-so…” Raphael mumbled, how was he even going to ask that? He stared at the ground, as if it would give him all the answers.

“What now?” Kimberly prompted, brushing a hand on his forearm, unsure if she should hold his hand.

“Yeah,” he felt her hand lightly touching his arm and he tensed, but ignored his mind’s protests and raised his hand to hers, as the window’s ledge wouldn’t allow her to reach it by herself.

“We.. We’re still gonna keep doing the same things, I guess,” she looked at his hand, “maybe.. maybe we get to add some things but, I don’t think it’s gonna ruin anything,” Kimberly looked back to him again, a confident and serious look on her face, “at least, not for me.”

Raphael finally reacted to her gaze by looking back, relieved and nervous at the same time, “yeah, I… Guess it ain’t gonna be a problem for me either,” he smiled, squeezing her hand.

Kim smiled, sighing in relief, right before her face turned into a surprised expression and she looked at the right wall of her room, where the clock was. “Uh..” She turned back at him, a silly smile forming on her face, “it’s half past eleven now.”

“Fuck,” he said out loud, “I gotta go now, Leo’s gonna kill me.” Raph looked at her hands, now both of them being held by him. He felt like a monster for having to let it go.

“Right,” Kim chuckled. He squeezed one more time before releasing them from his grip. “Tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Raph smiled, turning towards the stair that leads to rooftop, “see you then.”

“Wait, now I won’t get a goodnight kiss?” She asked in a teasing tone.

He turned his head, smiling at her cleverness, “I already gave you one,” he put one foot on the first ladder and turned again, “'sides, you won’t get any ‘till I get better at it.” He stated playfully.

She chuckled at his phrase, “to get better you need to train, Raph,” crossing her arms over her chest, she said in a serious tone, “and I won’t let you be a weirdo and kiss the mirror.”

The turtle laughed, though he actually thought of doing it. Well, maybe she would have to stick with his bad kissing methods. Raph leaned in to climb the ladder but stopped halfway, barely turning his head over his shoulder, looking at her, “I… I think,” he turned his gaze to the ground again, “I think I like you,” he murmured.

She was quiet, then smiled, looking at the ground instead of him, “I was thinking the same thing.”

His nervous expression turned into a sweet smile, stealing a quick glance from her one last time. He climbed, disappearing into the night, back home to explain his brothers he’s got carried away ‘fighting thugs’.

Kim looked at where he was just a few minutes ago, before leaning back to the room. “Goodnight,” she whispered, smiling, as she closed the windows, a little excited to sleep so tomorrow could start.


End file.
